Two INSANE Fangirls
by KrazyKat12
Summary: Just another day at the mansion, save for the fact that two fan girls decide to break the fourth wall and invade the place. What happens? Good lord, it's so funny I can't even describe it. UTTER CRACK AND 100 PERCENT GUARENTEED LAUGHS! GRAMMAR NAZIS BEWARE!


_**HALT!**_

**_READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY!_**

**Warning: This story contains, major OOC-ness, several in-story author notes, emoticons, self-insertion, a stupid fangirl named Kat, a little bit of script formant, fan-made crap, crack, semi-bad grammar, references to Pokémon, a weird Roy, an embarrassed Marth, and just plain stupidity. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**_THIS STORY WAS ORGINALLY A ROLEPLAY BETWEEN FRIENDS, BUT MADE INTO STORY FORMANT FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT! I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR YOUR COMPLAINING ABOUT THE SELF-INSERTS AND OOC-NESS OF THE STORY! THIS STORY IS PURELY FOR ENJOYMENT AND NOT JUDGEMENT!  
SO PUT YOUR CRITIQUES AWAY, AND LET THE LAUGHTER LOOSE!_**

**_AGAIN, THIS STORY IS FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT AND NOT JUDGEMENT! THANK YOU!_**

**Half credit to Meta Night Star whom I originally roleplayed this with. I also want to thank her because this is just too funny for my own good.**

_**(IMPORTANT NOTE! At the time this was made, Meta Night Star had an icon of a girl with these bat-like wings, and mine was of Ike.)**_

* * *

It was just like any other day at the Smash Mansion. Save for the fact that two fangirls snuck in and nobody really cared. One of their names was Kat, and the other was Star.

"Look, I'M EPIC." Kat said when she put on a pair of sunglasses. Ike walked over and snatched the sunglasses.

"I knew you took my sunglasses!" He exclaimed, causing Kat to pout.

Star put on shades of her own and exclaimed, "BOOYA!" However, Marth took the shades from her.

"WHY YOU TAKE MY SHADES?!" He exclaimed. Star got mad and Marth put on his sunglasses.

"You mad, bro?" He said and made an epic pose. Just as Marth did that, Roy came in.

"You guys having a sunglass party? I have the best sunglasses!" Roy then put on sunglasses with a mustache hanging from them. "Can't beat this!"

"WTF." Star said as Samus came in. And for some reason, Samus was wearing awesome shades.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Pit suddenly bursted through the wall. "AW YEAH. SOMEONE SAY SHADES CONTEST?"

"WTF." Was everyone's reaction.

"You aren't even wearing shades!" Roy exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?" Pit said and pulled out a HUGE pair of sunglasses. "You sir, just got OWNED."

...And then Meta Knight came in wearing shades as well. Although with his mask in the way, it didn't look right.

"What in the name of NOVA is going on here?" He exclaimed.

"Check these shades." Pit said and pointed to his huge sunglasses.

"Dear NOVA." Meta Knight said and facepalmed.

"My sunglasses are still best." Roy said.

"O rly?" Toon Link asked when he walked in wearing a pair of sunglasses with a mustache AND a beard.

"Ooh. Roy you just got PWND." Star said. Just as that happened, Kirby came walking in with shades acting like he was the boss.

"Kirby, stop acting like the boss." Star said. Kirby pouted. Just then, Mario came in.

"Yeah, because I'm the boss around here, and I have the best sunglasses." He said. He pulled out a pair of sunglasses with a huge neon sign on them and put them on.

"What the heck are those?" Marth asked.

Mario pulled a chain and the neon sign lit up. It read, 'My sunglasses is best'

Ike sweatdropped and Marth was annoyed by the lack of good grammar on the sign.

"AAAWWWW YEAHHH." Mario said. Star and Kat both had blank faces.

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah." Mario kept repeating.

Luigi walked over to Mario. "No bro. Check these." Luigi put on a pair of shades that had little sombreros decorating it. He pushed a button and the neon sign on the glasses read, 'FELIZ NAVIDAS'. In turn, the song play while Luigi kept saying, "FELIZ NAVIDAS, I'M SO AWESOME."

Lucario walked in and scoffed. "Tch, seriously? I'll show you some shades." He said and put on shades that caught blue fire. "AW YEAH."

"WTF." Everyone said.

Pikachu came in wearing sunglasses that said, 'I'M AWESOMENESS.' And then finally, Master hand bursted through a wall and into the room.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" He yelled.

"Sunglass party?" Ike said nervously.

Suddenly(as if we haven't heard that word enough) Crazy Hand bursted into the room with sunglasses drawn on him.

"MINE IZ TEH BEST!" He exclaimed.

"WHAT." - Everyone.

"Naw, you got it all wrong, mine is the best!" Zelda exclaimed and put on her, 'SHADES OF AWESOMENESS'.

Roy threw down his glasses in a rage. "I GIVE UP. MINE OBVIOUSLY SUCK!"

"HEEEEEY. GIVING UP ALREADY, BRO?" Star taunted. She then put on shades that somehow made pizza. "THEY SHOULD HAVE THESE AT PIZZA HUT."

Roy stared at Star and nearly tackled her. "GIVE ME PRECIOUS!" He yelled.

Star gave Roy a pizza and officially proclaimed, "MEH SHADES ARE BEST."

"All in favor of voting Star's the best?" Ike asked.

"YES!" Everyone yelled.

"We have a winner!" Ike exclaimed.

Just then, Kat ran in coming from where ever the heck she went. "My shades are- awwwwww. I'm late. A-FREAKING-GAIN." She whined.

"PARTAY WITH TEH PIZZA!" Star exclaimed and gave everyone pizza.

* * *

_After teh crazeh party..._

"I'll admit that was fun. But no fangirls are allowed in the mansion. LEAVE." Master Hand said.

Kat hugged Pit. "AWWWWW WHYYYYY?" She complained.

"Ehem. Master Hand, we both have came to become smashers. May we take the test?" Star asked.

"'Come', you mean. Not came." Marth said.

"You know what? NO ONE REALLY CARES! NO ONE REALLY CARES ABOUT ANYTHING THESE DAYS!" Star yelled.

"GRAMMER IS IMPORTANT! AND-" Marth was interrupted when Kat hit him with a brick.

"If I had a body, I'd applaud you. Having Star distract Marth and then Kat knock him out? BRILLIANT PLAN. YOU BOTH PASS. YOUR ICONS SHALL BE YOUR APPEARENCES." Master Hand proclaimed.

"Yayz, I'm Ike!" Kat exclaimed.

Marth woke up and saw the two Ikes. "WHAT THE KUSO."

Kat looked at Ike, and Ike looked at Kat.

"LET'S ANNOY HIM." They both yelled in unison. Marth ran for his life as the two idiots followed.

"I WANNA CHASE METYYYYY!" Star yelled and chased Meta Knight.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" Meta yelled as he ran from Star.

"Heh, furnny." Crazy hand said.

"Are you sure recruiting FANGIRLS was a good idea?" Link asked.

"Yep. Positive." Master hand said.

"I LOVE THESE WINGS!" Star yelled as she chased Meta Knight.

"Oh, so this is why fangirls aren't allowed in the mansion." Pit said.

"PITIE PIE!" Kat exclaimed and glomped Pit.

"Oh gods, GET IT OFF!" Pit yelled.

"We are no longer fangirls. WE. ARE. SMASHERS!" Star exclaimed and raised her fist epically.

"YESH! WE IZ SMASHIES!" Kat exclaimed with a X3 face.

"That looks SO wrong because Kat looks like Ike." Marth said.

"Now don't go thinking I'M a fangirl, Marth!" Ike exclaimed.

Pit threw Kat off when he came to a sudden realization. "WAIT. IF THEY LOOK LIKE THEIR ICONS WHEN THEY BECOME SMASHERS, THEN WHO ELSE HERE IS A FANGIRL?"

Marth slowly started to walk away.

"Marth!" Star exclaimed with an overly dramatic point.

"WHAAAAAAT?! Well, that would explain why he looks like a she. MARTH IS A FANGIRL!" Ike exclaimed.

Just then, Roy epically came to Marth's aid. "OBJECTION!" He yelled and did the Phoenix Wright pose.

"WTF. YOU AREN'T THE LAW." Star said.

Roy got mad and yelled, "SAYS YOU!"

"This is a matter... For court. I'll be the judge. Ike claims Marth is a fangirl. Are there any objections?" Star said as the room suddenly became a court room.

"OBJECTION! If Marth is a fangirl, then he'd have WAY more fanboys than Fangirls!" Kat yelled.

"I SECOND THAT!" Roy shouted.

"And all those in favor?" Star asked.

*crickets*

"I IS... CERTIANLY NERT!" Crazy hand said.

"I have came to a conclusion. Marth is a... FANBOY!" Star exclaimed and threw confetti.

"Can I have a say in this?" Marth asked.

"You may speak." Star said.

"Peach's cookies are burning."

"Oh no!" Peach exclaimed and ran into the kitchen.

"COOKIES?! WHAT FLAVOR!?" Star exclaimed and jumped off the judges desk.

Everyone ran into the kitchen and saw Peach hold a tray of burnt cookies. "NOOO!" She cried.

"I was sneaking away earlier to save them but Star here just HAD to point fingers." Marth said.

"I didn't point fingers. I pointed a finger. ONE FINGER!" Star yelled.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! YOU RUINED THE COOKIES!" Marth yelled back.

"No I didn't. THE OVEN RUINED THE COOKIES! PUNISH THE OVEN!" Star exclaimed.

"KILL THE OVEN!" Everyone yelled.

"You morons! Without an oven I can't make any more cookies! No go sit down, behave, and be patient. I'll make some more for everybody." Peach said. Everyone put their weapons away, grumbled to themselves, and then sat down outside of the kitchen.

Kat poked Star's shoulder and whispered, "Wanna see something that will freak Marth out?"

"Yus." Star said with a smirk.

"Okay." Kat said and walked over to Marth.

"What?" Marth asked but he was suddenly kissed by Kat.

"Eh, what was that for Kat?!" Marth exclaimed while spitting.

"Uh, I'm Kat. That's Ike." Ike said in the background.

Marth was horrified. "Eh- You- He- But-" And then he just died.

"Lying is fun. As is looking like Ike!" Kat exclaimed and hi-fived Ike.

"Yeah, just be sure not to ruin my reputation." Ike said.

"Oh Naga. HAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAAH! OH NOVA! OH NAGA! HAHAHAHAHA!" Star shouted as she could not control her laughter.

"I got a picture of it!" Pit said. He whispered to Star, "Er... What do I do with it?"

"Hmmm. Wanna ruin Ike's rep? If so shove the picture in Master Hand's desk. He'll ask what's going on." Star whispered back.

"GENIUS!" Pit exclaimed and ran off.

Kat poked Marth with her sword. "I think he's dead..."

"Ooh." Star said and poked Marth five times.

"He's still not moving." Ike said.

"NU! MARTH! WHYYYYYYYYYY?" Roy cried.

"He's breathing." Star said.

Roy looked at Marth. "Oh he is." He dropped the prince. "I'm done here." He said and left.

"What...?" Kat said.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MARTH!" Star yelled and tackled Roy.

"I would never hurt Marth!...That badly!" Roy said as he fought

"You dropped him a foot and two inches." Star said.

"Well, at least I don't do to him what Ike does! He's a JERK. And I'm nothing like Kat, who just loves to hurt Marth." Roy said and got up.

"Tis true... I do..." Kat said and grabbed a dagger.

"But we are STILL ADDICTED TO DEAR DEAR DEAR MARTH. Don't hurt him again." Star snapped.

"I didn't mean too... TT^TT I'm sorry Marth..." Roy apologized.

"Does this mean I can't hurt Marth?" Kat asked.

"No... Because. WE. ARE. SMASHERS. WE. WERE BORN. TO FIGHT!" Star said epically.

"Then can I fight Marth with the safety system off?" Kat asked.

"WHY DO LOVE HURTING MARTH SO MUCH?!" Roy exclaimed.

"I like to see him BLEED." Kat said.

"I hate boring deaths. A true death has the following: Pain, Suffering, Blood, Tears, and torture. YUS! When is Pit coming back?" Star asked.

"Exactly. But I like everyone's reactions after they learn of Marth's death! And I don't know." Kat exclaimed.

Marth woke up and only heard the words 'Marth' and 'death'. "Uh, I'm alive." He said.

"NOT FOR LONG!" Kat yelled and threw a dagger.

Marth ducked. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" He exclaimed.

* * *

_[Meanwhile, somewhere else]_

"There, the picture is in his office. Now to run away before anybody sees me." Pit said and left Master Hand's office.

* * *

_[Back with the idiots]_

"BLOOD. KILL. MURDER." Star chanted as she became obsessed with death at the moment.

Just then, Pit walked in. "Hey-"

"BLOOD. KILL. MURDER." Kat and Star chanted.

Pit walked right back out.

"DEATH. BLOOD. KILL. MURDER." Star chanted.

Ike whispered to Marth, "Should we knock them out?

"I think it would be best, for my well-being." Marth said.

"Nu." Star said and flew up while carrying Kat. "DEATH. BLOOD. KILL. MURDER. EXSTIRMINATE. PANCAKE."

"It's a good thing Henry isn't here..." Roy said. Marth nodded and shuddered.

Star flew around Marth. "Kat, your turn."

"Yah- aw... my dagger's on the floor over there. Put me down, I haz idea." Kat said.

Star put Kat down and started circling Marth. "Hiiiii." She said whimsically. Marth hid behind Ike even though it didn't help.

"WTF." Ike said.

"FINAL SMASH... AUTHOR POWER!" Kat exclaimed.

"Suddenly I feel like killing Marth." Ike said.

"AAHHHHHH!" Marth yelled and ran away.

"YES! DEATH! MURDER! BLOOD! KILL! !LLIK !DOOLB !REDRUM !HTAED !SEY IT'S BACKWARDS!" Star exclaimed.

Meanwhile Master Hand was watching from afar.

"I LIEK THE NEW PEOPLEZ." Crazy hand said.

"What have I done..." Master hand said.

Star snapped out of her madness. "Eh? Wha? I know! HEY PEACH! ARE THE COOKIES DONE YEEEEEET!? Hey... Where's Pit?" She asked.

Pit slowly snuck away with a plate of cookies.

"YOU!" Star exclaimed with another overly dramatic point. "GIVE ME CREATION OF PERFECTION!"

"COOKIES!" Everyone yelled.

Pit flew for his life. "AAAAHHHHH!"

Star and Meta Knight flew after Pit. "GIVE ME YOUR COOKIES!" They yelled. Everyone trampled Pit and took the cookies.

"Yummy cookie." Kat said.

"OH MY NAGA. YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS SHOULD COST!? OVER NINE THOUSANDDDDDDDDDDD!" Star exclaimed.

"Really?! Peach! Make some more! WE'LL BE RICH!" Wario yelled.

"All you care about is money, Wario." Peach said.

Star leaned over to Pit and whispered in his ear, "Is the mission accomplished?"

"Yep! The picture is in Master Hand's office!" Pit said aloud.

"What picture?" Asked Marth, who was eating a cookie.

"Ah, yes. His BABY pictures." Star said and smirked slightly in Pit's direction.

"That's disturbing." Marth said.

"Yes... He started off as a... How should I put this? A chibi whatevertheyares." Star said.

"Did he look like a tiny Floormaster?" Link asked.

"I guess...?" Star said and stole Kirby's food.

Kirby stared hypnotically at Star. "Ah?"

"He's freaking me out." Ike said.

Kirby was still staring. "Hey. Hey now... That was MINE." Kirby growled and his hypnotic eyes seem to say 'I'll kill you when you're sleeping...'

"I'm so proud of you Kirby. Wait a minute, why isn't Marth dead?" Kat asked.

Star gave Kirby's food back and turned around with insanity written in her eyes at Marth. "Ah?"

Marth hid behind Ike again.

"You know what? I'd rather... WATCH. HIM. SUFFER. Ahahahaha." Star said.

"Same here." Kat said.

"WTFH Marth, seriously." Ike said. Marth was completely silent.

"Hm, how to kill... how to kill... I know! EY RED! MARTH SAYS CHARIZARD SUCKS!" Kat yelled.

"Curse you!" Marth yelled and ran.

"WHAT?!" Red exclaimed and chased Marth with furious Charizard.

Star watched with great interest. "I wonder what Master Hand is up to..."

"Dunno." Kat said.

"GRAGH! ROY HELP ME!" Marth yelled.

"I'M COMING!" Roy yelled.

_[MEANWHILE]_

Master hand was humming in the office. "DO DO DEDEDEDODO. Oh, look a picture! What is-"

Star sipped her soda. "Ah. I think I heard Master Hand say 'DEDEDEDODO.' So Dedede, he just called you a 'Dodo Bird'."

"Wha-" Dedede said but then Master Hand suddenly bursted in the room.

"MARTH AND IKE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He yelled.

Star smirked to Pit and Kat and whispered, "Heheh. It's going well..."

Roy was currently prying Charizard's jaws open. "Run, Marth, RUN!" He yelled.

Marth finally escaped and gasped for air. "Eeeewww! This'll take weeks to wash out!"

"JUST RUN IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!"

"I'm not leaving you behind!"

"LEAVE ME! SAVE YOURSELF!"

Marth nodded and ran.

Kat shed a tear. "So heroic..." She said.

"Ah. Master Hand, Marth is thataway." Star said pointed to the right. "And Ike is this way." She said and pointed at the REAL Ike.

"Thank you. CRAZY!" Master Hand yelled.

Crazy Hand teleported in the room. "JESH?" He asked.

"Fetch Marth please."

"DEAD OR ALIVES?"

Kat got excited when she heard that.

"Alive please." Master hand said and Crazy teleported.

Kat pouted.

"KABUDANGIT! Why can't you just him dead for once. The Gray Mage and bring him back after all." Star said.

"If Marth was here, he'd tell you SO MANY GRAMMER MISTAKES." Roy, who was alive, said. Kat slapped him.

"The Gray Mage? Who the heck is that?"

Star held out Gray Mage legend. "YUS." She said.

"Yeah, okay." Master Hand said. Crazy Hand appeared and dropped a broken Marth in front of everyone and then left.

"OH MY NAGA! MARTH!" Roy exclaimed and ran over the prince.

"Is he suffering? Oh, is he in pain? If you let me I can take it all away..." Star said and giggles insanely. Roy glared at her and stood protectively in front of Marth. He growled like a dog.

"BACK OFF! EVERYONE! Ike stand next to Marth since he obviously can't move." Master hand said.

Ike walked over to Marth and kicked him lightly. "Are you sure Crazy hand didn't kill him?"

"Shut up Ike." Master hand said and healed Marth.

"I'M ALIVE!" Marth exclaimed.

"So... Why did you need with them?" Star asked and smirked slightly.

Master hand pulled a picture out of nowhere. "What is this?"

"OH GODS." Ike said. Marth was horrified.

Star looked at the picture with fake shock but made the shock look real. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF SMASHBALLS IS THAT?!"

"Care to explain?" Master hand asked.

Marth still didn't know that it was really Kat in that picture.

"That's Kat, not me." Ike said.

"I doubt that. The person is taller than Kat. Your height... So. IT MUST BE YOU, IKE." Star said even though she knew Kat stood on her tip toes.

"MARTH AND IKE. YOU ARE BOTH BANNED FOR BEING WEIRD." Master hand yelled.

"NO! META KNIGHT WAS BANNED!" Ike and Marth yelled.

"Ah. You shall be taking his place... Although when you two come back all three of you will be unbanned. That means: Me and Kat again. Heh."

"I was banned from tournaments. I still beat up people in brawls. Ike and Marth however, are being banned from the mansion. FOREVERRRRR." Meta Knight said in a creepy voice.

Ike fainted.

"That wasn't my fault! I am not like that! C'mon Roy, back me up here!"

"You broke my heart Marth! I'LL NEVER HELP YOU AGAIN!" Roy exclaimed and ran off crying.

Star gave Meta Knight a thumbs up. "GOOD JOB!"

"Fine, but you people are going to miss me!" Marth exclaimed.

*crickets*

"...Jerks."

"DON'T LEAVE MARTH!" Kat said and glomped the prince.

"Wait, I thought Ike fainted." Pit said.

"That's Kat, you idiot." Samus said.

"Eh em. Master Hand, we were playing a game of 'Truth or Dare' at that time and Ike was dared to kiss Marth." Star said and gave Marth a 'You better be grateful and better tell Ike I did this.' look.

"Not buying it." Master hand said.

"I'll kill you." Kat said.

"Buying it." Master hand said.

Star gave Kat a thumbs up and then whispered, "Should I stir trouble for Pit?"

"Yessss..." Kat said like a snake.

Star smirked, "Oh. And Master Hand, Pit took that picture. And he put it on your desk."

"PIT!"

"Star told me to do it!" Pit yelled.

"She's a fangirl, they don't do those things!" Master Hand yelled. Clearly he did not know what fangirls do. "PIT, YOU ARE BANNED AS WELL. GO JOIN THE GAYS."

"I am not LIKE THAT!" Marth yelled.

"Says the guy getting hugged by Ike." Bowser said.

"This is KAT!" Marth yelled.

"Pit was dared to take the picture." Star said.

Everyone ignored her. "Pit, if you get her off me, I will owe you everything!" Marth yelled.

Pit sighed and said, "Fine." *Cue what Pit does in the Pandora chapter when he's talking to Pandora*

PIT USED CHARM!

IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE!

KAT USED GLOMP!

CRITICAL HIT!

"Thank you Pit." Marth said. Pit glared at Marth.

"Why are you still here?" Master hand said.

"Crazy Hand let them back in." Pit said.

"Actually, Marth and Ike never left. And I think Crazy hand is busy staring at the new giant fish tank." Pit said.

Crazy hand stared at the fish tank and whispered, "fishies."

"Wait. If one Pit said that. THEN WHY ARE THERE TWO PITS? ONE IS THE EVIL CLONE!" Star exclaimed,

"Then who am I glomping?" Kat asked.

"THE EVIL CLONE!" Star said and did yet another dramatic point to the real Pit. "YOU GLOMPED THE EVIL CLONE!"

"WHO THE HECK IS THIS?!" Kat said and got off of unknown Pit.

"IT'S IKE TRYING TO HOG PIT'S FANGIRLS! GET HIM!" Star yelled.

**(This is where stuff really loses all sense and sanity.)**

"I heard my name. What's happening?" Ike said when he woke up. He saw people attacking Pit. "Maybe I'll just go hide."

"CLONE!" Said the Pit that wasn't being chased.

"KILL!" Kat yelled with an evil smile. Marth joined the fight for some unknown reason.

"fishies" Crazy hand said.

"WTF I don't even..." Master hand said and he teleported and left.

Star walked over to Crazy Hand. "What fish ya looking at?"

"bacon fish." Crazy hand replied.

"WHAT?!" Kat, Pit, and Ike yelled.

"WTF." Said Star with a blank face.

"Can I eat the fish?" Ike asked.

"Do that and I KEEL YOU!" Crazy hand yelled. Ike backed away.

"My clone disappeared!" Pit exclaimed.

"LIKE MAGIC." Toon Link said.

"Ah. But the clone never existed... It was only a fragment of your imagination." Star said and her voice echoed.

Everyone: O.O

Falco facepalmed. "Reality and logic don't even exist anymore..."

"No. The sad truth is..." Star said as her voice echoed again, "FALCON. ILLUSION."

*silence*

"MOTHER$# %^&$% D%^&$%$#!" Roy sweared loudly when he walked into the room.

"Geez Roy, why the extreme cursing?" Ike asked.

"I finished a level of Kid Icarus, but then I accidently hit the Home button and selected 'close software' INSTEAD OF RESUME! A WHOLE HOUR OF MY LIFE, WASTED!" Roy yelled furiously and threw his 3DS across the room.

The 3DS hit Pit's head.

"OW! SO NOW YOU ARE JUST GONNA SCREAM AT MY FAVORITE GAME?! HOW. DARE. YOU." Pit yelled.

"YOUR GAME SUCKS!" Roy yelled and stuck out his tongue.

"YOU ARE EVIL!" Pit yelled.

"Ah. I bet Nova is crying... He hates fighting. So says Marx." Star said.

"Who is Marx?" Marth asked.

"Villain." Star said in a very simple response.

Kat was typing everything on a typewriter. "Keep going morons! This is comedy gold!"

"No it's not gold. IT'S GOLD AND DIAMONDS! But I prefer silver." Star exclaimed.

"I prefer sapphires, but meh, you get what you can get." Kat said.

Pit tackled Roy and surprisingly started beating him up.

"ROY!" Marth exclaimed.

"BACK OFF-" Roy paused to spit out a tooth, "-PRINCE! I'M STILL MAD AT YOU."

Marth held his hands up. "Fine then. Let the angel kill you."

Silence.

"Hmm. I got an idea." Star whispered to Kat, "Master Hand's office is soon to be LOADED." She turned on the intercom, imitated Master Hands voice perfectly and said, 'ALL SMASHERS NEEDED AT MY OFFICE.'

"Ok let's go." Star said and walked to Master Hand's office.

"Dis gon B good!" Kat said as she followed and pulled out a chair.

* * *

_**[AT MASTER HAND'S OFFICE]**_

"Why is this place LOADED?" Master hand asked.

"You asked for all the smashers. Didn't you?" Meta Knight asked.

"No. Who is responsible for this?!" Master hand exclaimed.

Kat pointed at Marth. "Marth. Marth did it." She said.

"No I didn't." Marth said.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU." Master hand snapped.

"It was Star." Marth said and did a really lame point.

Star was eating chocolate and looked at them with innocence. "What?"

"Yah, Marth. You suck at lying." Master hand said.

"BUT I'M NOT!" Marth yelled.

Star ate more chocolate.

"OUT . PIT." Master hand yelled.

"WHY ME?! It was Marth that did it!" Pit yelled.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Marth shouted.

"NOT YOU, PIT! I MEANT THAT MARTH GOES OUT TO THE GARBAGE PIT AS PUNISHMENT!" Master hand yelled.

"AHHHH! NOT THE EVIL GARBAGE PIT!" Marth exclaimed and shuddered. "NOT WHERE EVERYTHING BAD GOES!"

"Why are you acting so girly?" Ike asked.

Marth punched Ike in the face. "That is why Roy is my best friend. Not you."

"REALLY?!" Roy yelled and glomped Marth.

"ONLY I DO THAT!" Kat yelled.

"Do they ever listen to you?" Mario asked.

"Nope. I don't even know why I try. You take over. I'm going on vacation." Master hand said and left.

* * *

_[AFTER MASTER HAND LEFT FOR VACATION.]_

"Ahhaha. That's it. We're taking over this place. Right Kat?" Star said with a smirk.

Kat pulled out a bazooka. "Your insane minion is ready!"

"OMG. FIRST TIME I'M GONNA USE SAKUYA'S KNIFE. I'M SO HAPPY." Star said and pulled out a dagger and threw it, narrowly missing Mario's neck.

"I quit. Luigi you're in charge. BYE!" Mario yelled and ran off.

"Hehehe. VERY FUNNY!" Luigi yelled and chased Mario.

"Nobody's in charge." Ike noted.

"LET'S PARTAY!" Roy yelled.

"We already did that!" Pit yelled back.

Kat was still awaiting orders with her bazooka.

"YUS! NO ONE'S IN CHARGE! I'LL GO AND DO SOMETHING." Star yelled but then whispered to Kat, "Like stealing Meta Knight's candy."

"I HEARD THAT!" Meta Knight yelled and ran off to create solid rock barrier around his candy.

"Overprotective much?" Kat asked.

"NAO EVERYONE KNOWS YOU LIKE CANDY!" Star yelled.

Meta Knight peeked through a hole in fortress of _PURE BRICK_. "Please, they've KNOWN that."

"I got a scar from trying to take some." Snake said.

"And that's why."

"I'LL BREAK THIS STUPID GOOD-FOR-NOTHING FORTRESS!" Star yelled and started hitting the fortress with A HUGE DIAMOND HAMMER.

"I WILL BREAK THROUGH! DIAMONDS ARE THE STRONGEST ROCK THAT'S KNOWN TO ALL PEOPLE! I'LL THEN TAKE ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT THINGS OF YOURS!" Star yelled ridiculously then paused and whispered to Kat, "His mask."

However, the fortress was unfazed. "Hehehe, you got a squeaky hammer." Meta Knight said.

"Ok then. OH NO! KIRBY'S IN DANGERRRRRR!" Star said dramatically.

"KIRBY!" Meta Knight yelled and bursted out of his brick fortress.

"CANDY!" Kat yelled and grabbed the jar. She pulled out a note that read, 'The candy is a lie.' "WHYYYYYYYYY?"

"At least we made him panic." Star said and flew after Meta Knight. "GIMME YOUR MASK BLUEBERRY!"

"Blueberry, poyo?" Kirby asked.

"WHO WANTS TO HELP US UN-MASK META KNIGHT?" Kat yelled.

"Meh, I've seen it." Marth said.

"Dangit." Star said. Suddenly, a random light bulb appeared about her head. "AH! TRUTH OR DARE?"

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"I'll kill you all." Kat said.

"Okay, maybe." Everyone said.

"Ok. DARE OR DEDEDE?" Star asked.

"Which one of us are you asking?" Marth asked.

"DARE!" Roy yelled.

"Roy, I dare you to... HIT MARTH!" Star exclaimed.

Roy gasped. "WHAT?! I can't! I changed my mind. I pick Dedede."

"Alright. YOU ARE GOING DOWN DEDEDE'S UNDERWEAR!"

"...Fine. I'll, hit Marth." Roy said and walked over to Marth. "I'm sorry!" He said before he hit the prince lightly on his shoulder.

"Ow, that REALLY hurt." Marth said sarcastically.

"I'M SORRY! STAR DARED ME TOO!" Roy said overly dramatically and then sobbed in a corner.

"A little dramatic?" Kat asked.

"Dare or Dedede?" Star asked.

"Dare, since Dedede seems A LOT worse." Pit said.

"I dare you to HIT MASTER HAND WHEN HE COMES BAK." Star said.

"Back." Marth corrected.

"Okey-doki-loki!" Pit said.

"Marth, DARE or DEDEDE." Star exclaimed.

"NO, I'M NOT DOING THIS." Marth exaggerated.

"He chooses dare." Kat said.

"I dare you to... BREAK MASTER HANDS DESK! Snake, dare or Dedede?" Star asked.

"Dare Ike to do that! When you get to dare the prince, YOU TAKE THE BEST ADVANTAGE YOU CAN OF IT! Oh and Snake is gone btw." Kat said. A box in the corner moved a smidge but no one noticed.

"Ok. MARTH I DARE YOU TO KILL ZELDA!" Star yelled.

"WHAT?!" Zelda yelled.

"NO WAY! I can't and will NOT!" Marth proclaimed.

"Can I?" Roy asked.

"You wouldn't KILL her, she'd just become a trophy, so it's okay." Samus said.

"YOU ARE NOT HELPING." Marth and Zelda yelled.

"I'll kill her then." Star sighed and threw a dagger.

"AHHH!" Zelda yelled and launched a Din's fire, blocking the dagger. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled before teleporting.

"Marth still hasn't done a dare! I'll dare him!" Kat exclaimed.

"Oh gods..." Marth said.

"Marth, you must..." Kat paused for suspense, "WEAR A MAID'S OUTFIT!"

"OMG. THAT'S A GOOD ONE! WEAR IT!" Star yelled.

"NOOOOO!" Marth yelled.

"Don't worry, I got this!" Roy said and cleared his throat. "CRAZY HAND! MARTH WON'T DO HIS DARE!"

Crazy hand suddenly appeared and asked, "What's the dayre?"

"Marth has to wear a maid's outfit." Kat said.

Crazy hand shoved Marth in a closet and flicked his fingers. "There. It iz dern." He said before teleporting.

"Come on out Marth. We're waiting." Kat said before she whispered to Pit, "Have your camera ready."

"Ooh. I put LAZORZ in there. In order to doge the LAZORZ he has to do the exact movements to put on a maid outfit or the LAZORZ will kill him."

Star said and made an innocent face.

"YARGAFIJKSLK!" Marth yelled as he came out of the closet in the outfit just as a LAZOR nearly burned him.

**(Format here was kept because it was funny)**  
Ike: O-O  
Link: *anime shock*  
Pit: *taking several pictures and laughing*  
Kat: OWO YES.  
Roy: *nosebleeds and blushes like crazy*  
Toon Link: *like a retard* I KNEWZ HE WERZ A GIRL!  
**(Now back to your regularly scheduled hilarity, as if we ever took a break.)**

"Yay. I got to use more weapons. Ah, we'll see what comes next shall we?" Star said as thoughts of murder went through her head, yet she still had a smile of pure innocence. "Now, dare or Dedede?"

"It's Ike's turn now." Kat said.

"Mercy?" Ike asked.

_(Meanwhile in the background)_

"Da-ng Marth. You sexy." Roy said.

"W.T.F.H." Said Marth.

"NO MERCY... DARE OR DEDEDE..." Star said and her voice echoed once more.

"I think I'll take Dedede." Ike said.

"NU. YOU PICK DARE. Star?" Kat said.

"Well... If he picked Dedede he was gonna have to clean Dedede's toilet, clothes and underwear... BUT SINCE HE PICKED DARE. I DARE HIM TO KILL SAMUS!" Star exclaimed.

"WHY YOU SO MEAN?!" Ike yelled.

"Please, like he could kill me anyway." Samus said.

IKE USED HOME-RUN BAT!

SUPER EFFECTIVE!

CRITICAL HIT!

ONE-HIT KO!

"FFFFFFFU-" Samus said as she flying.

Star watched as Samus flew. "It's very bad to swear. Ike, you didn't kill her. ANYWAYS. DARE OR DEDEDE?!"

Kat pointed to Link. "It's him and he chooses dare."

"No way! I'm going with Dedede, I don't care what it is!" Link said.

"Hmmm. You sure? Dedede is really bad this time. DEDEDE GET'S TO USE YOUR FACE AS A CHAIR. If dare, I dare to KILL ZELDA." Star said.

"I've been through worse. I'll take Dedede." Link said.

"Why do you keep insulting me?! I'm actually pretty clean! It's Wario who's disgusting!" Dedede exclaimed.

"Meh, it's true." Wario said as he picked his nose and farted.

"Ah, well I have been spying on you, Dedede. And," Star said as she sorted through her pictures. "This one is the most disturbing."

She held up picture of Dedede having an accident. "DA FUDGE."

"I suck at driving okay?! And that picture is not funny; my leg was broken in that car wreck!" Dedede yelled as he was sitting on Link who was unconscious.

"It's okay Dedede, I know your secret about how much of a clean freak you are." Kat said and patted his back.

"..."

"Anyway... STAR. DARE OR... WARIO?" Marth said with a smirk.

"Hmmm. WARIO. BECAUSE. I CAN STILL KILL HIM." Star said as she pulled out her dagger collection.

"No. Kat, strip her of all her weapons." Marth ordered.

"I will if this counts as my dare." Kat said.

"Fine." Marth said.

Afterwards Kat got cut several times, but she successfully took all the weapons.

"I got 'em." She said.

"Uh... okay. Now, QUICKLY! LOCK THEM BOTH IN A CLOSET WITH WARIO AND GIVE HIM A BEAN BURRITO!" Marth yelled.

"I can use anything as a weapon actually. Even a jump rope. So, I can grab the wrapper after his snack and make him choke on it. There's still many ways to harm him."

"EVEN I'M NOT THAT CRAZY!" Kat exclaimed.

Just then, Master hand came back. "I forgot my-" He stopped when he saw many things, such as: Marth in maid outfit, his broken desk, Crazy hand staring at fish, Snake's box, and fire. Because Roy played with matches. AGAIN.

Fox whispered, "He's going to kill us..."

Star bowed formally. "Why, Master Hand. Oh, you may see the horrible mess made. Well, there was a bit of a 'fight'."

Pit punched Master Hand. "There! I did my dare!" He exclaimed.

Master hand was unfazed but then he got REALLY angry. "YOU WERE PLAYING TRUTH OR DEDEDE?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I FIND OUT WHO STARTED IT?!"

"There was no truth or Dedede." Star said.

"Oh really? CRAZY!" Master hand yelled.

"MAI I HELPZ UZ?" Crazy hand asked.

"Were they playing Truth or Dare or any kind of version of it?" Master hand asked.

"YUSH. FIRST IT WAS TRUTH OR DARE, BUT THEN IT BECAME DARE OR DEDEDE AND THEN IT BECAME DARE OR WARIO."

Master hand turned to Star. "You were saying?"

"No. He got part of it wrong. We did say Truth or Dare but we never did it so it became DARE OR DEDEDE THEN DARE OR WARIO WHICH MARTH MADE UP." Star yelled.

"I GET SPECIFIC." Crazy hand said.

"All that aside, YOU KNOW THE RULES. NO VERSION OF TRUTH OR DARE IN ANYWAY OR EVEN ANY KIND OF DARING. WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?" Master hand yelled.

"You never told me and Kat about any rules before we joined." Star stated.

"He told me. Rule #1, NO PARTIES. Rule #2: NO ALCOHOL, UNLESS IT'S RUBBING ALCOHOL. Rule #3, NO-"

Kat was interrupt by Ike, "We get it! Lots of NOs." He said.

"I'm just gonna go ahead and assume Marth did this." Master hand said. Marth threw his hands in the air and complained. But everyone ignored him.

"Well he didn't tell me." Star said.

"Well you should have known the rules when you applied for Smashery. Now, ALL IN FAVOR OF BLAMING MARTH?" Master hand asked.

Star raised her hand.

"GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME." Master hand said and turned to Marth who wasn't there anymore. "Eh? Where'd he go?"

Everyone looked out the open front doors and saw Marth outside in the FAR distance. "WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU, I'M BANNED!" He yelled.

"He's gone already. Oh and Master Hand, Mario and Luigi ran away." Star said.

"I don't care anymore. Everyone is dismissed. Get out of my mansion. See you all in Smash Bros. 4." Master hand said and kicked everyone out.

THE END.

* * *

**YOU WERE WARNED. IF I SEE A COMPLAINT ABOUT THE THINGS I WARNED YOU OF,(And don't even get SMART with me and complain and tell me, 'but you didn't warn me about that!' Because that just proves you are Nazi and/or you're desperate to complain about this story.) I SWEAR, I WARNED YOU, SO DON'T COMPLAIN TO ME. DON'T LIEK, DON'T REVIEW.**

**I feel as if I'll regret posting this... BUT I DON'T CARE!**

**Oh and sorry for this update guys. Keep checking my profile for announcements because sometimes I put important stuff there!**

**KRAZYKAT OUT.**


End file.
